Dragon Ball: Legend of the Saiyan God (Kaestal)
Dragon Ball: Legend of the Saiyan God is a fanfiction made by Kaestal. It is primarily about the life of a Saiyan-human hybrid from an alternate universe named Kaestos, his initial mission to defend Universe 20 (K) and his later role among the multiverse. Sagas Defenders of Earth Arc (Beginning Arc) In this arc, Kaestos, the Defenders of Earth, and Universe-K (20) are introduced. Several of this universe's past events are also revealed and somewhat explored. Invasion of Zero Arc In this arc, the Defenders of Earth barring Kaestos are killed by the World Trade Organization and its leader, Zero, but not without the greatest warriors and leadership of Zero's organization dying in the process. Android Assault Arc In this arc, a group of Power-Absorbing Androids created by the Human Supremacist Scientists are sent to kill Kaestos in revenge for his parents destroying their plans over ten years prior. Galactic Terror Arc In this arc, a galactic entity arrives and attempts to consume the planet. Demonic Problem Arc In this arc, the Demonic Trio of Dabura, Mira, and Towa arrive on Earth and fight against Super Saiyan 3 Kaestos, using his energy to weaken the bonds on their master Demigra's seal. After they succeed, Kaestos faces off against Demigra and attains Godly power. He is then approached by the Angel Attendant and God of Destruction of his universe to train for the inevitable rematch with Demigra. Godly Training Mini-Arc In this arc, Kaestos trains with Rum and Vod to master his God-ki and acquires the Super Saiyan God transformation. Hell's Restoration Arc In this arc, Vod, Rum, and Kaestos are informed of a disturbance occurring in Hell, namely, Zero is causing chaos outside the bounds of what Hell's management is willing to allow. He is also too powerful for them to deal with normally. Kaestos volunteers to solve the problem and confronts Zero. The two fight, Kaestos using his Super Saiyan God transformation and facing off against Zero's Ultimate Evolution, which actually puts Zero on a level slightly higher than Kaestos'. Despite being somewhat weaker than his opponent, Kaestos lasts long enough for Zero's power to drop and defeats him, imprisoning the Frost Demon in an inescapable cage in Hell. God Vs God Arc (End of Pre-Universe-7) In this arc, the final part of the Pre-Universe 7 saga, Kaestos confronts Demigra after completing his training with God-ki and the two fight. Kaestos and Demigra reveal their two new transformations, namely, Super Saiyan God 2 and 3, and High-Demon God and Demon God Dragon respectively. Kaestos nearly defeats Demigra but is blasted to another universe by accident. New World Arc (Universe-7) In this arc, the Saiyan sent spiraling across the multiverse crashlands in Universe 7-(B). Kaestos is quickly confronted by Kid Buu and tries to drive it away, but due to his injuries and exhaustion he cannot defeat it and loses consciousness after the Western Supreme Kai dies. During this time, Allie comes into existence and Kaestos became an Agent of Creation for Shin, the only remaining Supreme Kai of Universe 7 (B). Interlude: Wagashi Arc In this arc, Kaestos and Allie take a vacation to Wagashi-seta, where they encounter the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus, for the first time. A fight over the fate of the Resort-Planet. Interlude: New Zero Arc In this arc, Kaestos hears word of a Frost Demon named Zero and investigates, finding an infant, orphaned Frost Demon which he adopts and begins to raise alongside Allie. Reunion with Earth Arc In this arc, After detecting the Super Saiyan power of Goku, Kaestos tracked his location and rediscovered Earth. Journeying to the alternate version of his homeworld, Kaestos learned of the Defenders of Earth. Trunks discovered Kaestos and noted his strange appearance, as the Saiyan-Hybrid did not land in the Future Timeline. Android Saga Cell Saga Peaceful World Bojack Unbound Broly: Second Coming Buu's Fury Clone Assassin Beerus Returns Freeza's Resurrection Tournament Arc Zamasu Crisis Multiversal Tournament Demon Gods Attack/Dethroning Arc Reincarnate Arc (Final Arc) Lists *Power Tiers *Multiverse *Timeline Trivia *The title can refer to several characters in the story. *Several aspects of the multiverse, timelines, and characters are altered from canon. *Two characters, Kaestos and Mathazar, were named based on my prior usernames due to laziness. Category:Kaestal Category:Fan Fiction